Catastrophe
by Fading into the background
Summary: Nanao discovers Shunsui's secret and is not pleased. Will he be able to make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

She was going to resign. She was serious this time. It really just wasn't worth it anymore. Another scream of laughter pealed out of the women around her as Lisa told them a story about her sexual escapades.

"Guys," Nanao called trying again. "We really should be focusing on planning the charity fundraiser."

"It's months away," Rangiku said waving her off. "Lisa-san tell them the one about the Americans you showed around Japan."

Lisa shot Nanao a slightly apologetic look, but indulged the group by starting on her next story. Nanao sighed. She really needed to resign. SWA meetings were even more chaotic now that the female Vizards often made guest appearances. She supposed she should just be grateful Lisa wasn't telling any stories about her Taicho.

She almost wished Yachiru had shown up to this meeting, as at least the presences of the little girl kept the conversation less filthy. Perhaps she should just call the meeting and leave them all to their gossip. She really didn't want to know the mechanics of being whatever spit roasted meant. She could take a good guess anyway.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt an impact on her head and nearly had her face shoved into the table as Yourichi used her head as a springboard to leap down from a window and onto the table in her cat form.

"Are you still telling that old story?" the cat groused.

"It's a good story."

"The first three times."

"New audience."

Nanao saw her moment and pounced. "Perhaps we should get down to business so Yoruichi-san isn't bored and then all of you can finish this conversation later."

"Did I ever tell you the one with the guy that had a cat fetish?" Yourichi asked. Nanao facepalmed and groaned. They were never getting out of this.

"Do you mean for like you in your cat form?" Rukia asked looking terrified.

"I would think that would be difficult to manage anatomically," Nemu put in thoughtfully. "Unless he also could transform into a cat?"

"No, no. He was human. He couldn't change form. He was just into girls dressed like cats."

"I've often wondered how you do that," Rangiku put in. "Could you teach us? Turning into a cat I mean, not having sex with a man while you're dressed as a cat. Think of all the pranks we could pull! Not to mention the candid shots we could get of hot naked men."

"It's an old family secret," Yoruichi divulged. "It's only ever been taught to someone outside the family once and that's because I lost a really terrible bet. Luckily when I explained all the training and time it would take Kyouraku-san was no longer interested in learning."

That certainly caught Nanao's attention. "Kyouraku-san? You mean my Taicho?"

"Of course, do you know any others I would have lost a bet to? I swear that man cheated, but I can't figure out how." Yoruichi transformed back into her human form and stretched, obviously unconcerned by her nudity. Soi Fon moved quickly to offer her Taicho haori, which the women shrugged on with a languid movement, although it didn't cover much.

"But you didn't teach it to him?"

"I mean I gave him the basic outlines of the mechanics of it." Yoruichi shrugged and grabbed a cookie from the pile of snacks that Kiyone had provided for the meeting. "But like I said he realized how much work it would be and opted out. He really is a lazy bastard."

Nanao's mind was churning. The women's conversation swirled around her but she was no longer paying attention. Contrary to popular belief her Taicho was not lazy. At least not when he didn't want to be. Paperwork he avoided, but if something was to his advantage or caught his interest he pursued it relentlessly and with a mind so sharp and quick it was scary. There was no way her Taicho would find something like animal transformation not worth his time. It was more than likely given the basics of the process he'd decided he could figure out the rest on his own and hadn't wanted anyone to know he had the ability.

"You turn into a male cat." The women around her kept talking as they'd somehow gotten back on the topic of sex. She cleared her throat and stood up drawing their attention back to her. "You turn into a male cat."

"Yes, and?"

"Does it happen that way for everyone? Is your animal form always the opposite gender?"

"Yes, does that matter?"

"That bastard."

"Nanao-san?" Isane asked concerned.

"I'm leaving."

"The meeting is not over."

"You run it," she said tossing her notebook and pen to Matsumoto. She heard the women calling after her but she didn't care. She made it to the door and shot off into a shunpo. Her first instinct was to go to her Taicho's house and kill him, but she was nothing if not a rational planner. She tamped down on her anger and headed home instead. She didn't just want to scream at him while he gave her that understanding grin which said he was humoring her rage. No, she was going to make him feel this one.

* * *

It took a few days, but Nanao could be very patient when she had a plan. It was a bright Saturday morning and Nanao was out on her small porch sipping tea and reading when she heard the telltale meow. Nanao looked up from her book and worked to keep her expression pleased as the brown tabby cat worked it's way down over the fence and into her tiny yard.

"Hello there, Miss Bennet." The cat meowed again and stopped to stretch before bounding up to the porch and rubbing up against her. "How are you today?" She scratched the cat's neck and it let out a rumbling purr.

The cat had started coming around years and years ago. She'd showed up one day and Nanao had just assumed she was a neighbor's cat. The cat showed up when she wanted to and was friendly enough. Nanao had tried to figure out who her owner was a couple times over the years, but it'd never really troubled her that she couldn't. She'd never seen any harm in enjoying the cat's company and had named it Miss Bennet just so she had something to refer to her as other than cat. What was really odd, but Nanao had never really questioned for lack of reason to, was that the cat seemed to have a 6th sense for when she was upset. Without fail the cat showed up whenever she needed comfort. She supposed now she knew why.

Nanao struggled not to make a fist and punch the stupid cat as it rubbed up against her. She wouldn't have said half the things she'd said to the cat over the years if she'd known it was Shunsui all along. Although she supposed that was his whole point in this.

"Would you like a treat?" The cat meowed and Nanao got to her feet. She moved into her house and the cat followed her like she owned the place, which was normal enough as Nanao had let the cat roam her home often. Nanao placed her book down on the table and put her mug in the sink before reaching down to scoop the cat into her arms.

It purred and cuddled closer to her, which is when Nanao put her plan into action. Reaching over and under the table she tugged out a box and placed the cat quickly in it slamming the little gate shut. The cat gave a confused and plaintive meow from the carrier it was now trapped in and Nanao ignored it.

"Now don't be upset," she chastised lightly. "It really is for the best. I've asked around everywhere and no one has claimed you as theirs. It can't be good for a cat to be wandering around all the time the way you do with no medical care. It's one quick trip to the vet."

She heard a panicked little meow from the carrier and grinned as she scooped the box up and headed for the door. A paw shot out trying to work the latch and Nanao smiled broader. She'd paid extra for the carrier that had a better locking mechanism. If Shunsui was having a small heart attack he had no one to blame for it but himself. She felt the carrier shift as the cat scrambled around looking for a way out.

"Calm down, sweetheart," she cooed down at the box. "It's one quick shunpo. Wouldn't want me to drop the case going that fast. I'm not sure it'd protect you from the fall." Nanao pulled the case more firmly against her side, but felt the movements die down inside. She could imagine the thoughts churning through Shunsui's head as he plotted ways to escape. Too bad she was better prepared than him this time.

Nanao landed in the 1st district right outside the vet hospital she'd found a few days ago. She'd gone in and checked with them on their policies, asking if she could walk in with a stray neighborhood cat she'd like to adopt when it came back around. The bell attached to the door dinged quietly and the receptionist looked up at her.

"Oh, Ise-san! So glad to see you again. Did the kitty come back around then?"

"She did." Nanao held up the carrier so the woman could get a better look.

"Well, what a cute little lady," the woman said peering into the kennel.

"Would you be able to fit us in today?"

"You're in luck! We just had a cancellation. The doctor should be able to see you shortly. Why don't you have a seat and I'll tell her you're here."

"Thank you." Nanao settled into a chair and pulled the carrier into her lap keeping her hand gently over the door so Shunsui couldn't attempt anything.

It wasn't long before she was ushered into a small exam room by a nurse. "You'll have to be very careful with the doors," she advised. "Miss Bennet is a very clever cat and very good at escaping."

"We're used to that here ma'am. Trust me it won't be an issue."

Nanao open the cage and expected Shunsui to make a mad dash for it, but instead nothing happened. She smiled and laughed. "She's gotten stage fright it seems. Come on, Miss Bennet."

The nurse went to reach into the cage but an enraged hiss and a growl had her quickly pulling her hand back out. Nanao was about to suggest she do it as she highly doubted Shunsui would actually attack her, but the nurse just rolled her eyes and started undoing the screws on the side of the kennel. "Happens all the time." She popped the top half of the cage up and off to reveal one pissed off kitty curled into a ball in the back. The cat growled and slashed at the nurse with her claws when she came near.

"I can hold her." Nanao picked the cat up without fear and while it growled at her it made no further move to inflict physical pain. She probably shouldn't be enjoying this revenge as much as she was.

"Great, we're just going to get her temperature first." The nurse dipped the thermometer in a lubricant and Nanao had a brief moment to wonder why before the nurse circled her and lifted the cat's tail.

Nanao winced as the thermometer went in and the cat in her arms looked up at her like she'd betrayed it. She'd feel guiltier if she didn't remember crying into the cat's fur when her ex dumped her years ago. Shunsui had no right to the intimacies of her life he'd secretly taken. If a thermometer up the butt was all he had to suffer he should count himself lucky.

The nurse took the temperature and weight quickly and told her the doctor would be in shortly.

"It's really not so bad," she comforted. "She could have used no lube at all." The cat glared at her and she shrugged. "It's all in the name of good health. I'm going to adopt you so we should deal with any medical issues up front. Of course, you'll have to adjust to being an indoor cat, but I'm sure it won't be that bad. You'll be able to nap and play all day." The cat looked a bit indecisive about that bit of news and she smiled. "You'll love it. I promise." The cat couldn't seem to help snuggling into her arms and she almost felt bad. Then she remembered ranting about her Taicho keeping her out of battle to a confused looking cat and steeled her will.

The doctor came in and she kept her grip tight on the cat's fur as the doctor opened and closed the door. There was no escaping now. She was committed to the plan.

"Ah, Ise-san. And this must be Miss Bennet?"

"Yes. I plan on making her an indoor cat."

The doctor felt her way around the cat and ignored her growling. Nanao kept her hands by the cat's face to protect the doctor from being bitten.

"Everything seems in good working order," the doctor finally pronounced. "I really would recommend you getting her spayed though if you're going to keep her."

"Spayed?" Nanao asked innocently.

"Yes, sterilized. Unless you plan on breeding her?"

"Oh, of course not!" Nanao said in mock shock.

"In which case there are no down sides. It gets rid of the risk of ovarian cancer and helps behaviorally. Let me grab you a pamphlet on it. I'll be right back." The doctor excused herself and Nanao relaxed as the door was closed.

"Seems sensible enough," Nanao muttered stroking the cat's back. The cat arched unwillingly under her hand and glared. "After all there's no reason for you to have kittens." Clearly Kyouraku still thought there was a way to escape since he stayed in his feline form. Nanao felt her resolve harden further.

The doctor came back with a pamphlet and Nanao took it without glancing at it. "Could you spay her today?"

If the doctor was surprised she didn't show it. "Actually you've lucked out. It is a surgery day and we have an opening. If you'd like to schedule her we can. She'd have to stay the rest of the day and you could pick her up this evening."

"I think that would be best," Nanao said calmly. "Could you get me an estimate?"

"Of course," the doctor said. "Just a moment" She left the room and Nanao wondered if the cat in her arms was shaking with fear or rage.

"Might as well nip it in the bud now. It'll be over and you can come home this evening with me."

"Enough." Instead of an armful of cat she found her arms encircling a very naked man. She really should have factored that in when she came up with this plan. She spun around to face the door.

"Taicho?" she feigned surprise. "How in the world?"

"How'd you find out?"

"What are you doing here? Where is Miss Bennet?"

"You're a terrible actor, Nanao-chan. How far were you really going to take this? You weren't actually going to leave me here to be sterilized were you?" She heard the pout in his voice and whirled around to chastise him before again realizing he sat naked on the examination table. She grabbed the top of the cat box and threw it in the general direction of his lap.

"Cover yourself," she demanded focusing on his face. "And frankly it would have served you right if I had left you. How could you do such an awful thing?"

"Me? What did I do that was so awful? I never got someone to put a thermometer in your butt."

"Clearly you knew exactly what you did and that it was wrong if you'd rather suffer the indignity of a thermometer up your ass than reveal it was you!"

It was in that particular moment that the vet chose to return. She was greeted by the sight of a rather ruffled Nanao and a naked man sitting on the exam table holding the carrier lid over his privates. "Oh, excuse me." She turned around and walked right back out, which Nanao really couldn't blame her for.

"Nanao-chan, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No, we really can't. In fact I have no interest in talking to you for a very long time."

"Nanao-chan, it's not that big of a deal."

"At best it's a gross invasion of privacy," Nanao hissed. "At worst its emotional and mental abuse."

He looked clearly startled and she didn't stick around for his rebuttal. She wasn't in the mood to be cajoled out of her rage. He deserved it and she wasn't overreacting. She'd said things to that stupid cat she'd never have said to her Taicho. She stormed out of the exam room, gave the receptionist cash to cover the visit, and took off into shunpo once she was outside the door.

Let him sulk. He deserved everything he got for lying to her. After all even a lie by omission was still a lie.

* * *

He'd tried everything. He'd flooded the office and her home with flowers, wrote lengthy apologetic letters, pouted and pleaded in person, and even done massive amounts of paperwork in an attempt to appease her. Nothing had worked. She'd barely spoken to him other than to tell him what work needed to be done, and she refused to look at him or acknowledge his presence outside of work.

Shunsui knew what he'd done was wrong. Her anger was legitimate. He'd never meant for it to go so far. In fact it'd been an impulse the first time he'd ever gone to her in his cat form. She'd just moved into her little house a few decades ago and she'd refused to invite him over. He'd let the curiosity get the best of him one boring summer weekend and popped over to her place to nose around. What he hadn't expected was his Nanao-chan to be a cat lover.

She'd coaxed and cajoled until he couldn't resist going over to her on her small porch. Then her talented little kido wielding fingers had hit that spot right on his neck that in his cat form had him purring uncontrollably. So maybe he'd gone back a few times and enjoying a warm welcome from Nanao-chan, was that such a crime?

It's not like he'd asked her to spill her heart to him. He'd been surprised when she started sharing details of her life. He'd even felt vaguely uncomfortable about it, but what was he supposed to do? Walk away and leave her to deal with her problems all on her own? Of course he wished she'd tell her worries directly to him, but as she wouldn't at least this way he could offer her some form of comfort – even if it was just cuddling into her lap and purring until her tears stopped. And if he had perhaps dispensed some bad karma on people who had hurt her over those years, well that was neither here nor there.

So after almost two month of being ignored and otherwise glared at, he resorted to his last resort. In his cat form he sprung tentatively up on her fence and waited for her to notice. She had her head bowed over a book as she had so often when he'd visited in the past. Sometimes he'd watch her for long stretches of time before she'd even register his presence. No one could get lost in books like his Nanao-chan. He bounced down over the fence and used her distraction to sneak up to the porch silently and sit an arm's length away.

Something eventually broke her concentration and she glanced up. "No, go away."

He gave a plaintive meow, but didn't move.

"You really think this is going to make me less mad at you?"

If he'd been human he would have pouted, as it was he stared up at her with large eyes and wrapped his tail around himself for comfort.

"You're impossible." She sighed. "And it's absolutely not fair that you can make yourself such a stupidly cute cat." She reached out her hand and he took a few tentative steps forward, melting into her side when she scratched that neck spot he liked so well.

"You understand why I'm so mad? Why I feel so violated?"

He gave her a sad meow and rested a paw on her leg.

"I know you're sorry, you idiot, but honestly I don't know how to stop being angry at you. It's not like there's a way to make it even." He perked up at that. "No, I do not want to be regaled with stories from your personal life. You do that anyway without prompting. That would not make us even." He slumped down again and her hand absently stroked down his back.

"I changed clothes a few times in front of you. Did you look?" He pulled away from her petting hand and gave her an affronted look with an angry meow. "Well how should I know where your lines are? You clearly thought you deserved to know my inner thoughts whether I shared them with you or not. Why in the world wouldn't you think you had a right to my body whether I showed it to you or not?"

He made an unhappy growling noise in his throat and hunched down. Of course he wouldn't do that to her, but he supposed he could see her logic. And he wouldn't lie and say he hadn't been tempted to look, but he was being honest that he hadn't. His intentions of listening to her problems in secret had been noble even if his actions weren't.

"I really just don't know how to forgive you on this one. I've never been angrier at you. You pull stupid stunts, but you've never seriously crossed a line like this before. Even your adorable kitty face isn't going to make this up to me."

"Nanao-chan." He saw her eyes widen and winced. The one problem with his cat form was that his voice was distinctly female when he was in it. It would have been fine if it was just a feminine voice, but his voice was so ridiculously girlish in this form even he knew it was embarrassing. If asked he would say it sounded like cotton candy and sunshine. Oh well, nothing for it now. "I really am sorry."

She started laughing. "Now come on, you're faking that voice for sympathy."

"I'm not," he grumbled, well as close to a grumble as he could get in this form. "Why do you think I switched back into myself at the vet hospital as opposed to just talking to you?"

She was laughing hard now. "You sound ridiculous. Like Yachiru inhaled helium."

"Are you quite done? I'm trying to seriously apologize here." He watched her bend over clutching her stomach as she laughed. "Nanao-chan!"

"You're so ludicrously cute!" She scooped his offended form into her arms and nuzzled his head with hers. "This isn't me forgiving you."

He rubbed his head against her chin and purred, willing to accept any affection he could get from her. The past months had been agony with her giving him the cold shoulder. "I can't undo what I did. I truly am sorry, but I really did only want to be close to you and help you with any and all of your problems that I could. Tell me what to do to earn your forgiveness and I'll do it."

She set him down and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. I mean has anyone else caught you? What made them forgive you? Did you do this to Ukitake-san?"

"No, Jyuu knows I can change. He's the only one. I'm not going to lie, I've used it to spy on a few people over the years, but I've never been caught. I've also never gone to anyone consistently other than you."

A horrible thought occurred to her. "Ukitake-san didn't know you were spying on me did he?" She really didn't want to have to be angry at both men.

"No," Shunsui answered shaking his little feline head. "He'd have hit me and told you if he knew." He bowed his head in shame at that.

"And that wasn't enough to make you know it was the wrong thing to do?"

"I knew it was wrong," he admitted. "I tried to stop. I tried to coax you into talking about things with me in person, but it never seemed to work and I wanted to know you better so I kept doing it. You were just so relaxed when you thought you were talking to a cat."

"Maybe I didn't want you to know those personal things about me and that's why I never told you. Ever think of that?"

"I know," he said chastised. "I'm sorry. I just care about you and I took it way to far. I wanted to be your friend and your confidante, not just your Taicho. I know you think I'm always joking, but I really do care about you Nanao-chan."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She looked off towards the sky for a moment and he stayed silent having nothing to say to that. "In the future if I don't answer your questions in regards to my personal life you have to respect it and let it go."

"Understood."

"If I need or want your help I'll ask for it."

"Also understood."

"There might be one way I can see myself forgiving you."

"Name it," he said anxiously. All he wanted was to be back in her good graces.

"Teach me how."

"How what?"

"Teach me how to transform too."

He let out a little laugh and winced at the girly-ness of it. It was so very Nanao to trade forgiveness for knowledge. She loved nothing more than learning something new. "It's not really my secret to share." He was debating how hard Yourichi would kick the shit out of him if she knew he'd taught someone else. Not that he'd ever let her know he'd mastered it in the first place.

"It'll be our little secret." And she looked so earnest that there was no way he could say no even if he wasn't in the midst of begging for her forgiveness.

"It's not easy, Nanao-chan."

"I'm a quick learner," she said fiercely.

"That you are." He cocked his to the side. "Fine."

"Ok so what's first?"

"You want to start right now?"

"Why wait?"

"Can I go home and change and get some clothes on first?"

"Do you need to be human to teach me?"

"No, but do you honestly want to listen to me talk like this to explain it?"

She giggled at that and he gave her a Cheshire grin. "I don't know. You're cuter this way." She reached out and scratched one of his ears.

"Hey! I'm cute as a human too."

"No, you're hot as a human," Nanao said and a small blush tinged her cheeks. "You're cute as a cat."

Shunsui gave her a rumbling purr for that assessment. "Up to you then."

"Go home and change, your voice is too cute to function, but don't you dare waste time."

"As you wish, Nanao-chan."

* * *

 **A/N: Going to be a quick three-shot I think :) I just loved this idea when it popped into my head too much to not write it despite it's randomness! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

It'd taken her a year, but she finally had it. It was well worth the effort. She slipped along the rooftops and enjoyed the feeling of her lithe feline body. She didn't have any particular plan for the evening, she'd just felt the urge to wander and she thought why the hell not. It was the perfect way to spend a Saturday evening and had the added benefit that no one knew it was her to insist she join them at a bar or other social event.

She was in the 13th division when she noticed soft lamplight emanating from Ukitake's quarters and out onto his porch area. It was slightly concerning as she thought he and Shunsui were supposed to do a bar crawl tonight. She contemplated moving along, but curiosity got the best of her and she told herself she'd just make sure he wasn't ill before moving on. Leaping down from the rooftop to a windowsill and onto the ground she reveled in her own acrobatics. Rounding the corner of the building she came upon her Taicho and Ukitake-san relaxing on the porch.

They both looked well enough and were laughing at something so they must have decided to just enjoy the warm summer air in the comfort of Ukitake's quarters. She was about to move along when Ukitake must have noticed her movement.

"Well, hello there," Ukitake said kindly. "Aren't you a pretty kitty?" She preened at the compliment. She was a very beautiful cat. Sleek soft solid black fur and her unusual eyes. "Won't you come over and say hello?"

She hesitated at that and looked at Shunsui. She certainly didn't want to do to him what had been done to her. Really all she'd wanted to know was if Ukitake-san was ok.

"Shunsui won't hurt you," Ukitake coaxed. "I know he looks big and scary, but he's really just a big softie."

"Yeah, here kitty, kitty," Shunsui cooed. He winked at her and she took that as an invitation.

She trotted cautiously into the ring of light and sniffed at Ukitake's outstretched hand. He smelled like sweet candy and ink, although she was startled to discover she could smell a tinge of sickness underneath it all. She rubbed her head into his waiting hand and he scratched her neck obviously thrilled she'd let him. She froze as he scooped her into his arms though. Shunsui had picked her up a couple times when she'd first learned to change, but she'd never had anyone else do it or without asking. It was a strange sensation.

She saw Shunsui smirking at her and knew he must know exactly what was going through her head. She exhaled sharply at him and snuggled into Ukitake's hold just to spite him.

"What a friendly cat," Ukitake said delighted. "You were saying, Shunsui?"

"Oh, I just think it'd be worth the trip to the living world. Rangiku-chan said it really is a great movie."

"Hmm, maybe," Jyuushiro answered while absentmindedly settling her in his lap and petting her in the most delicious way. She could get used to being a cat. "But is it really good enough to do the paperwork required to go?"

"We could always have Nanao-chan do it," Shunsui suggested. She jerked her head up to glare at him for that. He looked awfully pleased with himself.

"How is your lovely Fukutaicho? I haven't seen her in a while." Nanao purred lightly as his fingers found a spot on her throat that felt nice. She let her eyes slip shut in pleasure.

"She's doing well."

"Not angry at you anymore for whatever it was the two of you were fighting about a while ago?"

"She's forgiven me I think." Nanao quirked an eye open at him, but didn't otherwise object. He'd held up his end of the bargain well enough.

"You really are going to have to stop doing stupid things to irk her if you want her to take you seriously one day."

"But she's so fun to rile up," Shunsui teased. Nanao flattened her ears.

"And approximately how many girls have you gotten to date you by pulling their pigtails?" Nanao's eyes snapped open and Shunsui shifted uncomfortably. Since when had he been seriously trying to get her to date him? He joked and flirted of course, but he did that with everyone. It was odd for Ukitake to be harassing him about it this way though if there wasn't something behind it.

"I do not pull Nanao-chan's pigtails."

"Shunsui, if she had pigtails to pull you'd be pulling them."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"When have you ever wanted to change the topic off of Nanao-san?" Ukitake stopped petting her in shock, and she stared at Shunsui interested too. Shunsui glanced at her quickly before glancing away and shrugging. "Things _are_ better between the two of you aren't they? You never did tell me what happened."

"We're fine. It was nothing really."

"Well now I know it's serious. When have you ever not been proud to tell me the latest way you've devised to keep Nanao-san's attention entirely focused on you?"

"Just let it go, Jyuushiro."

"Did you finally make a real move and get rejected? Is that why it's been so weird between you two?" Jyuushiro had completely left off petting her, but Nanao was too focused on the conversation to truly notice. "I honestly never expected her to turn you down if you were serious." Nanao's head craned around to look up at Jyuushiro at that proclamation. "I mean I knew there was a slight possibility, but all the signs were there that she was attracted to you. At least everyone thought they were."

"Jyuu, I didn't make a move, and Nanao-chan is not interested. Just let it go." Nanao glanced back at him. It wasn't that she wasn't interested per say, she'd just never thought any part of it was serious and hadn't really thought about it one way or another. Obviously she was physically attracted to him, he was an attractive man after all, but she'd never seriously contemplated dating him.

"Why are you being so tight lipped about it? You're never like this. Oh no. Did she take a lover again? The last time you were like this was when she was with that man from the 4th." He was upset about her old boyfriend? When had he been upset about that? She certainly hadn't been aware.

"No, it's nothing like that. Seriously is there nothing else we can talk about?" Shunsui snapped.

Jyuushiro startled at the harsh response. "Sure, anything you want."

"Sorry, Jyuu, I didn't mean to be rude. Nanao-chan and I are just fine." He switched his attention to Nanao sitting in Jyuushiro's lap. "Here, kitty, kitty. If Jyuushiro won't pet you I will." He reached out a hand to her and she stared at it debating.

She finally took sympathy on him and stood up padding across the porch to his reaching hand. He picked her up smoothly and deposited her in his lap rubbing down her back. She arched under his hand and then circled around twice before making herself comfortable on his legs.

"The cat seems to like you at least," Jyuushiro noted. "Maybe you can keep him if he's a stray. You can both take naps in the sun together."

"I'm sure Nanao-chan would love that," he answered sarcastically. She dug her claws into his leg lightly just to show how very little she'd like that.

Jyuushiro laughed. "I thought we weren't allowed to talk about her."

"You aren't because you're saying ridiculous things."

"Since when has noting that you're obviously in love with the woman qualified as saying ridiculous things? I've accused you of it often and you've agreed readily enough until now."

She felt his hand stiffen in her fur and she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. He shot another quick glance down at her and just as quickly looked away. He actually had feelings for her, romantic feelings! She'd never have believed it, but Jyuushiro wouldn't be saying these things in what he thought was privacy if they weren't true.

"Yare, yare, are you interested in going to the movie or not?"

"I suppose if you want to, but we're not making Nanao-san do the paperwork for it." Jyuushiro took a sip of his tea. "Unless you think you can convince her to come along?"

Shunsui laughed at that and Nanao actually would have too if she wasn't currently supposed to be a cat. Much to Shunsui's chagrin, Nanao had a deep baritone voice in her cat form. "Perhaps I can convince her." He scratched that spot on her neck that she now understood why he liked so much. It made her feel like melty butter in his hands. She felt her eyes drift shut again. They continued to talk about movies and books and Nanao tuned them out. It was hard not to under Shunsui's ministrations. She purred contentedly and felt herself fall asleep.

* * *

"I should be getting going," Shunsui said as he noticed Jyuushiro yawn for the third time. "It's late."

"I don't see how you're going to." Jyuushiro said nodding towards his lap.

Nanao was curled up in a sleeping ball of comfortable kitty bliss. "I'm not going to sit here all night just because a cat happened to pass out in my lap."

"Where do you think he came from? I'm not aware of any of my division members having a cat."

"Probably just a stray." Shunsui smiled down at her. "I'm sure he'll find his way back to wherever he came from. It's not like he looks abused or underfed." He shifted his stiff legs and Nanao stirred. She lifted her head and blinked up at him with those big indigo eyes. They were just lucky Jyuushiro hadn't looked at her eyes long or he'd have figured it out for sure. Or perhaps he was unlucky considering how much his friend had decided to torture him about Nanao that evening. He supposed it was only fair that she hear some things he'd rather not have her hear after everything, and he was the one who'd welcomed her to stay. "I'm going home kitty. Don't you have some nocturnal prowling to do?" Nanao stood up slowly and gave a languid stretch before stepping out of his lap.

"Maybe I should take him inside for the night," Jyuushiro said cautiously. "Make a few signs and see if anyone is missing a cat tomorrow." Jyuushiro was such a sucker for helpless animals.

"He's fine," Shunsui said as Nanao headed towards the edge of the porch. Just out of Jyuushiro's reach he noticed. "He doesn't have a collar. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? For lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." Jyuushiro was still watching the cat and Nanao jumped down into the yard and sauntered around the corner of the building.

"The cat will be fine. Get some sleep, old friend." He waved goodbye and followed in Nanao's wake.

He was only half surprised when he found her waiting for him in the street. The moonlight glinted of her fur and he grinned at her as they started strolling down the street together. "Happy with yourself?"

"Very much so," she said in that deep male voice she took on as a cat. "You and Ukitake-san are very good at petting."

"Well, we're very talented men," he said with a leer. "Were you planning on spying on us this evening?"

"No! I only wanted to check that Ukitake-san was ok when I saw his light on, as I knew you both were supposed to go out tonight. I would have left, but I thought you were saying it was ok for me to stay?" She sounded nervous at the end and he smiled a little.

"I was. It's fine. I always invite you along in human form anyway, you just say no."

"I like doing it as a cat better," she admitted. "No pressure to hold up your end of the conversation or have a drink. In fact you can fall asleep mid-conversation and no one cares. I think I'll do it as a cat always from now on."

"Nanao-chan," he laughed. "I'm going to have to out you if you really decide to live life as a cat."

She laughed too and jumped up on a nearby fence to walk more on his level. "Fine, only on weekends."

"I find it very difficult to read in my cat form. Different eyesight and all."

"Fine, only occasionally."

"Come on, I'll walk you home. Unless you really do have nighttime wanderings to get to?"

"No, I was just stretching my legs," Nanao said stretching out a paw for emphasis. "I could go home now. Oddly enough I'm still a little tired."

"Changing takes a lot of energy. It'll be less draining as you continue to practice."

They walked along together in comfortable silence for a little while until Nanao broke it. "What was Ukitake-san talking about?"

"When?" Shunsui asked playing dumb. He'd honestly hoped she'd let it go.

"About me. You know when he was teasing you about us."

"Was he?"

"Kyouraku-Taicho," she said in her best displeased Fukutaicho tone, which was a little disconcerting coming from a man's voice.

"Yes, Nanao-chan?"

She bounced down from the fence and turned to sit in front of him in the street bringing him to a stop. "Do you actually have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do, Nanao-chan." He reached down to scratch her head, but she twisted away and bit his hand lightly in response.

"You know what I mean," she said seriously. "Do you have real romantic feelings for me? Or is it all just a joke?"

"This is a difficult conversation to be having with a male cat."

"Want me to change back? Will it be easier to have with a naked woman?"

"Definitely not," he said laughing. If she was naked in front of him he wouldn't be able to have a conversation at all.

"Well then I would like a serious answer."

"He was just teasing me, Nanao-chan."

"Then you weren't upset over my previous boyfriends? And all your flirting is just a joke?"

He exhaled harshly and glanced up at the night sky. "Do you want it to be a joke?"

"Coward," she said staring up at him unblinking. "You listened to my private thoughts for years, I think it's time I deserve some of yours."

"I also listened to your rants about me over the years. Doesn't give a man a lot of confidence to express his feelings."

"Well you drive me insane," she said shrugging her little cat shoulders in a way that made him smile. "But according to Ukitake-san you do that on purpose."

"Fine, I have serious romantic feelings for you. I won't ever impose them on you though, and it won't affect our work. I've handled them just fine so far so you don't need to worry about it."

"And you were actually jealous of my exs?"

"Jealous is a strong word." She cocked her head to the side as she stared up at him. "I wasn't jealous. I was just upset because I'm older and wiser and knew those men were wrong for you."

"As opposed to yourself?"

"Clearly I'm not right for you," he said shaking his head. "I had to eavesdrop on you for years just to get any real information out of you about your personal life."

"You never seriously asked me."

"What?"

"Just like you never seriously told me how you felt. I thought you didn't really want to know or wouldn't actually care if you did. I thought you asking me questions was just another way to badger me or you'd tell me not to be so uptight if I shared my problems with you."

He was horrified. Of course he'd played it casual to protect his own feelings. He'd never thought he'd hurt hers. "Nanao, I'm sorry. That was never my intention."

"Clearly not. So?"

"So what?"

"So ask me seriously."

"Ask you what?"

"Anything you want," she said as she stood up and started walking again. He stayed still in shock for a moment, but hurried to catch up when she shot him a displeased look over her shoulder.

"Ok then. How do you feel about me having real feelings for you?"

"I'm still deciding. It was a surprise to me after all."

"Oh." He kicked a rock out of the street and they both fell silent as a group of shinigami wandered passed them drunkenly. "Prior to my admission, did you ever have any feelings for me?"

"Of course. You're my Taicho and a friend. I care about you very much."

Well, he supposed that was the best he could hope for. There was a reason he hadn't confessed to her. She'd never overtly said or done anything to imply she wanted more with him. Jyuushiro and his other friends often said the amount of time and care she put into him was proof enough, but she had a strong sense of duty and he'd always known that.

"I never contemplated a real relationship with you before, because I didn't think you'd want one. Have I occasionally fantasized about sleeping with you? Obviously. What straight female hasn't?"

Well that made his brain short circuit. They'd reached her front door and she slipped behind a bush. She popped out a moment later with keys in her mouth and came over to drop them at his feet.

"How were you planning on getting in if I wasn't here?" He knelt down and picked up the keys.

"I'd have carried them into the backyard and changed there and let myself in. I have a fence for a reason."

He unlocked the door and held it open for her while she slid in in front of him. "Come on in," she called. "I'll be out in a minute."

Well that was new. She'd never invited him into her home – at least not when he was human. He shuffled in, removed his shoes, and walked a few steps into her home finding himself in the living room. Too nervous to do anything at all he just stood there. She came out of her bedroom a few minutes later dressed in a light sleeping yukuta. Her hair was down and he tried not to stare.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked.

"Was that all you wanted to ask? If that was it you certainly didn't need to take on a cat form and spy on me."

"What fantasies have you had about me?" He could have kicked himself. Why in the hell had he let that come out? He was definitely getting a talking to now if she'd didn't just throw him out.

"The usual kind I expect," she said with a shrug. "Have you ever had any about me?"

He stared at her in shock. "I mean I admitted to wanting to date you so obviously I've thought about you that way."

"You never admitted to wanting to date me," she said curling up on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. "You just said you had romantic feelings for me. That could mean you want to have sex and then move on."

"No!" he shouted and she jumped a little. "Sorry, I just. I mean no. That's not what I meant by that. I mean obviously yes, I'd like to sleep with you, but no that's not all I want. I'd like to date you."

"I tend to nitpick boyfriends," she said cocking her head to the side, looking just like she had as a cat for a moment. "But you know that. I've nitpicked them to you."

"You already know all my faults, Nanao-chan."

"True enough. So how long have you felt this way?"

"Years," he admitted sinking down on the couch next to her.

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated. "What sort of question is that? There's a million reasons why. You're beautiful and intelligent and you make me happy. Whether you're trying or not you make me laugh. You challenge me in the most delightful ways. You make me think. You're elegant and deadly and you make me feel better just for being in your presence."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not."

"But I'm always nagging you, and when you were a cat you heard me at my absolute worst. I once went on a tangent to you about all your failings."

"You nag me because I'm irresponsible," he said with a shrug. "It was never really a turn off. And it was only fair you railed against my worse qualities when I was sitting there listening to you in secret. I wasn't even angry. I'm aware of my faults."

"I'm not particularly good at being affectionate."

"You do just fine with cats."

She snorted at that and fussed with her yukata. "You know that's not what I mean."

"I know."

"My last boyfriend broke up with me because I was too cold."

"I know." She'd told him in his cat form. Cried to him, really. The boyfriend had wanted more public displays of affection, told her she was frigid and it was no wonder she was alone. He had perhaps put in a word or two and gotten the man transferred to outer district patrol.

"That's not something you want."

"You aren't cold, Nanao-chan. I've been on the receiving end of your kido. No one without passion could create a kido ball that hot."

She laughed and bumped his shoulder with hers. "Not exactly what he was talking about."

"Do you dislike sex?" Since she'd said to ask he figured he might as well do it.

"No, not at all. I've always liked sex. It's nice."

"Nice? Nanao-chan, your exes didn't deserve you."

She laughed again. "You think you can do better than nice?"

"I know I can. Would you go on a date with me if I asked you to?"

"Do you expect me to sleep with you at the end of it?"

"No. Just dinner and maybe a walk?"

"I'd say yes if you asked."

"Nanao-chan, would you go on a date with me?"

"Yes."

He smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Now wasn't that easier than spying?"

He laughed. "It was more effective if nothing else." Nanao yawned and he saw her eyes start to close. "Come on, off to bed with you. You're exhausted." He stood up and reached a hand down towards her. She grasped it and let him pull her to her feet. "I expect a well rested Nanao-chan for dinner tomorrow."

She yawned again and gave him a sleepy smile. It made him want to kiss her senseless. He refrained from acting on the thought though and took a step back. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

She nodded and wandered off down the hall to her bedroom. He watched her go with a small smile and let himself out. Tomorrow would be an interesting evening. Trying not to skip or crow his happiness, he made his way home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! This was a weird little idea I had one night that got out of control, so I'm glad other people like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the night could have been worse. He could have taken her to a strip club and bought her a lap dance from someone she used to run the streets of Rukongai with. That would have definitely been worse than this awful dinner affair. Nanao pushed some of the food around on her plate and tired to stifle a sigh. They'd run out of things to talk about shortly before the appetizers arrived, and that conversation had only been about their third seat messing up a recent supplies request form.

If that wasn't bad enough he'd taken her to an extremely fancy restaurant with extremely fancy food. She'd worn the totally wrong thing for the occasion and known nothing on the menu, which had resulted in her ordering something at random which had been a mistake. Basically she was hoping she could make it to the check and bolt. They could have a talk on Monday and go back to being just friends.

She glanced over at Kyouraku again and saw him staring into his wineglass as if it held some answers. Given that it was his first drink of the evening and he'd been nursing it, it clearly didn't. Why was this so awful? They'd never had problems connecting before. Well, besides when they were fighting. She'd never imagined a date would be this horrible.

She noticed a flurry of activity at the door and watched the ruckus since she had nothing better to do. Surprisingly it was Kuchiki Byakuya and what looked like an escort of his household. She quirked an eyebrow when she notice a pretty young woman in the group who was not Rukia.

"Interesting."

"What?" she asked turning her attention back to Shunsui.

"I didn't realize Kuchiki-san was in the market for a new wife." He took a sip of his wine as he watched the procession. "Usually those rumors make their way around the noble families. Although I suppose the Kyouraku's don't have a woman to offer up so I guess it's not that surprising."

Nanao glanced over and realized that the older couples with them must be representatives of his family and hers and the older woman must be the matchmaker. "He's going on miais?"

Shunsui chuckled. "It's still pretty common with noble families, Nanao-chan."

"Have you gone on them?"

"My mother has tricked me into a couple."  
"I imagine that'd be awkward."

He shrugged. "It's often not any worse than any first date." He seemed to think about his words and rushed to correct himself. "Not that first dates are awful."

She laughed outright at that. "This one is though, isn't it?"

He grinned ruefully. "I was hoping that I was misjudging the situation. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm usually delightful company."

She shook her head. "I don't think it's just you."

"We've eaten plenty of wonderful meals together, yet tonight I can't seem to think of a single topic of conversation and you look like you're uncomfortable."

"The restaurant choice didn't help," Nanao admitted gesturing around them. "I didn't think we were going somewhere so fancy."

"I was trying to impress my Nanao-chan."

She poked at whatever it was she'd ordered and snorted. "I'm not exactly the type of girl that attends miais. I figured we'd be going to that sushi place we like or something of the sort."

"I'm sorry, Nanao-chan. I really did want to make it the best date you'd ever had. Have I irrevocably mucked it up?"

"I've had worse dates. One tried to get his hand up my skirt before the entrees came out, which was only after he'd asked some intrusive questions about my sexual history. So you're doing better than that."

He laughed. "That good, huh? Let me get the check." He signaled a waiter and leaned back in his chair. "If you haven't completely written me off yet as completely irredeemable perhaps we could go to the ramen stall across the street? If you're still hungry that is."

She gave him a small smile. "Sure, that sounds nice. Think we can manage to think of something to talk about too?"

"Only if you ask me intrusive questions about my sexual history," he said with a wink as the waiter brought the bill and he put money down. She reached for her purse, but he waved her off. "My choice, my bill."

They got up and they had to pass the Kuchiki table as they headed towards the door. What little conversation there was sounded stilted and Nanao felt a flash of deep pity for the noble considering she'd just been trapped in the same situation not a moment before, but at least hadn't had any family members to witness it.

Honestly she had a pretty good relationship with Kuchiki. They worked well together when they had joint division assignments and she often attended his calligraphy classes when she could. She caught Kuchiki's eye on accident and gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. He gave her a slight nod and a subtle eyebrow lift at her companion. She returned a one shoulder shrug.

"Nanao-chan?" She glanced over to see that Kyouraku had gotten a bit ahead of her and was looking back at her.

"Coming." She took one last peek at the table and saw Kuchiki had gone back to feigning interest in the conversation around him. Nanao turned away and caught up with Shunsui as he opened the door for her. She even allowed it when he hesitantly put his hand on her lower back.

The ramen stand had been a good idea. It was like all the awkwardness just slipped away. The food was hot and tasty and the conversation flowed easily again. They'd finished their ramen and paid long ago, but neither of them had made a move to leave. Shunsui was in the middle of telling a story about a mission gone wrong in the living world when he and Jyuushiro had been recent graduates when Kuchiki and his entourage exited the fancy restaurant across the street.

Shunsui followed her eyes and grinned. "Ah the fun part."

"Hmmm?"

"Where your parents leave you alone and you're supposed to get to know each other."

"I can't even imagine what they'd have to talk about," she said glancing at the small well-dressed woman standing next to Kuchiki. "Household management?"

"Wanna find out?"

She glanced at him startled by the suggestion. "How would we?" He gave her a knowing look. "Oh. That'd be terribly intrusive."

"It's not like they're in private," he said motioning as the couple started to take a very public walk.

"It'd be very bad of us."

"Well, it was just a thought."

"I mean we could just go for our own walk and if it happened to be in the same direction, what's so wrong about that?"

He laughed. "Careful, Nanao-chan, you'll become as bad as I am. Come on." He tugged her hand pulling her off her seat and down the street before looking both ways to see if the coast was clear and guiding her into a dark alley. "We can ditch our clothes here."

"Smooth."

"Nanao-chan, stop thinking dirty. With a small kido shield no one should bother them."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll go first, turn around." He winked at her but spun around to face the entrance of the alleyway. She started to shed her clothing quickly and took off her shoes shoving the pile hastily into a corner before transforming.

"Ok, your turn."

He spun around and grinned at her. "You're lookout." She padded past him and took up a sentry position as she heard him shuffle around behind her. "Lacey black underwear, Nanao-chan?"

She spun around. "Are you going through my clothes?"

He held up a placating hand. "I didn't touch anything. You left them on top."

She glared and leapt past him grabbing the edge of her dress collar in her teeth and dragging it over to cover the undergarments. "You're a child." She glanced up only to find he'd continued stripping with no mind whether she was looking or not. She darted past him to the front of the alleyway and pretended she hadn't noticed how good he looked shirtless.

"Ready!" a sickly sweet feminine voice said as he popped up at her side. She laughed and he gave her a quick nip on the shoulder in reprimand before bounding off. She followed and before she knew it they were on the rooftops keeping pace with Kuchiki and the little noble woman.

"I don't think I'd like living in the Seireitei very much. It's so full of soldiers all the time," the girl said demurely.

Kyouraku shot Nanao a look and she smothered a laugh.

"Yes, it is a military city."

"I mean that can't be good for raising children. Especially when so many of them are off the streets of the Rukongai."

Nanao shook her head. Did the girl not know Kuchiki had been raised here? Or that his last wife and sister were off the streets of the Rukongai?

"Did you spend most of your childhood at the Kuchiki country estate?"

"No," he said stoically. "My family mainly resided here in the Seireitei."

An awkward strained silence followed after that and Nanao winced internally in sympathy for Kuchiki.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be that bad as long as you have a large estate and don't have to be out on the streets that much," the girl mused finally. "And the Kuchiki name guarantees you a Taicho position so I wouldn't think you often have to sully yourself with the Rukongai riffraff."

Kuchiki's shoulders tensed and Nanao wasn't sure what had pissed him off more; the insinuation that he didn't actually deserve his position or the fact that the girl had just once again insulted people that were close to Kuchiki. Other than that his face remained perfectly neutral.

"Can't you just command your Fukutaicho to run most of the division?" the girl continued. "Then you could spend far more time in the country with other people of your caliber. Our family estates are very near the Kyouraku estates. I hear the son they sent off to the Seireitei rarely comes home though. But then again I also hear he's a drunkard and an uncontrollable lout so perhaps he fits in better here."

Nanao felt her own hackles rise at that and had to suppress a low growl. What the hell did this bitch know about her Taicho? Kyouraku brushed up against her and even in his cat form she could tell he was smiling. She realized her hackles were literally standing up, puffed up tail and all, and if she'd been human she would have blushed at having betrayed her emotions like that. She sniffed and turned away from him trying to pull herself back under control.

"Kyouraku-san is a Taicho here," Kuchiki said neutrally.

"Is he absolutely horrible?"

"He and I have very different styles of command."

Kyouraku snorted at her side. Nanao decided this outing had turned out to be more uncomfortable than funny. She nudged Kyouraku's side and raced off across the rooftops. He followed her without further prompting.

"It's official, his date was worse than ours."

"I thought ours had taken a turn for the better?" Shunsui squeaked.

She rumbled a laugh. His voice as a cat was just so ridiculous. "It has, but that was depressing me and pissing me off in equal measures."

"You could go back and defend my honor," he suggested. "Scratch her eyes out."

"That prissy little noble isn't worth my time," Nanao said sharply. "Kuchiki Taicho better not agree to marry her. I'll have the SWA perform an intervention."

Shunsui laughed at that. "Well, what do you want to do now then?"

"Who cares? We've got the entire Seireitei at our disposal." She raced off over the rooftop, shimmied up a drainpipe, and leapt to the next roof over. She just enjoyed having the agility of her cat form.

"Come on, I'll show you something fun." Shunsui took off gaining the lead and she followed. A short time later she found they were wandering into the first. "Watch," he whispered. She climbed up a fence behind him and tried to figure out where they were. Nanao flattened her ears to her head as he started caterwauling. She shot him a curious look, but he just winked at her and kept yowling.

Her eyes widened as the Soutaicho came out on the back porch of what must be his personal residence cursing. A rock whizzed past her and Shunsui darted out of the way.

"Damn cat! Why do you insist on tormenting me?"

Shunsui kept up his screeching and a shot of kido blasted past causing Nanao to dance off to the side.

"Another one! At least your friend is quiet!" the Soutaicho raged throwing another kido at Shunsui's dancing form. "Prowl somewhere else, damnit!"

Nanao huffed and realized she was about to laugh outright. Shunsui caught her eyes and gracefully jumped over another kido to make it back to her side. They ran off again and when they were out of earshot she started laughing. "How many times have you done that?"

"On and off over the years," he said happily. "It's just too fun to rile him up."

"I suppose I should be pleased you only spied on me instead of screeching outside my window."

He tackled her playfully and they went skittering over a rooftop as she kicked him with her hind legs. After a brief struggle, he finally pinned her down and bit her ear teasingly. "Come on." Then he bounced off her and took off again. She laughed and chased him.

They darted around the Seireitei in a makeshift game of tag until she was breathing hard and losing ground on him. She finally sat down on a rooftop to catch her breath and figure out where they were. Glancing around she found they were close to the 8th.

"Why'd you stop?" Shunsui's sweet voice sang as he bounced back over the rooftops he'd traversed before noticing she was no longer following.

"I think I'm reaching my end," she admitted reluctantly. Their game of chase had used up quite a bit of her energy and she could feel the strain of maintaining her cat form.

"I should have thought of that. We're probably too far off to get back to our clothes. Can you make it home?"

"My keys are in my purse. I didn't leave a set out since I didn't plan on changing tonight."

"My place it is then."

She glared at him, but didn't argue. The stupid man always left his home unlocked. Given there weren't that many people that were stupid enough to disturb a Taicho's home, although she knew for a fact he'd had some problems with over interested women showing up at his residence over the years.

They jumped down into his backyard and without a word of warning he transformed back into his human form. If Nanao had been human she'd have been blushing something awful at the sight of her Taicho's naked backside. Not that it was a bad backside. She looked down at her paws until she heard the door slide open and him slip inside. She followed after him once she heard him open another door and pass into the next room.

"Here," he said coming out of his room dressed in his uniform and dropping a bundle of clothes on her head. She fought to get out from under the swaths of fabric and sent him her most disgruntled cat glare. "It's all I've got as far as ladies clothes." He gave her an easy grin and exited the room to give her some privacy.

She transformed and found she was holding his pink haori, which she'd assumed but couldn't confirm with her cat vision. Nanao rolled her eyes, but figured it was better than nothing as she slipped it on and tied the sash he'd given her with the haori.

"You look good in that," he said smiling as she entered his living room.

"Where are you going?" He was slipping on sandals at the door.

"I'm going to go get our things. It should only take a few moments. Rest." With that he was out the door and she settled down on his couch tucking her bare feet underneath her.

It didn't take him long, but she found she was falling asleep on his couch all the same by the time he returned. He grinned at her as she blinked off sleep. "Can you make it home?"

"Of course," she groused getting to her feet. Her legs gave out from underneath her and he flash stepped to catch her before she tumbled to the floor.

"Easy there, Nanao-chan," he said bracing her. "I'm sorry. I should have known better. You're still new to this."

"I'm fine," she mumbled into his chest, but she didn't really think she could stand on her own. Stupid energy draining cat form. He lifted her into his arms and she was about to argue before her own yawn cut her off.

"Bedtime." He started moving towards his room and she grumbled.

"I thought you didn't expect me to sleep with you."

He laughed and it vibrated through her pleasantly. "You can have the bed Nanao-chan. I'll take the couch."

She narrowed her eyes up at him, but didn't argue when he tugged the blankets down and put her on the bed. "I would have been fine on the couch."

"Just go to sleep, Nanao-chan." He pulled the blankets up over her. "I've slept in worse places than my couch."

She snuggled down but caught his sleeve as he turned to leave. He looked back at her with a lifted eyebrow. "It was a good date."

Shunsui broke into a grin. "Yeah?"

She tugged his sleeve again a little higher up so he crouched down over her. Propping herself up with an elbow, she gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips. "Yeah."

"Will Nanao-chan go on a second date with me?"

"Sure," she sighed happily letting her eyes slide shut and falling back into the bed. "Next time we should spy on Matsumoto-san. I could use some dirt on her to shut her up in SWA meetings." She drifted off to the sound of his laughter.

In the morning she'd wake up to a warm purring ball of fluff sleeping away on her belly. She'd feign anger and he'd make it up to her with breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. I wasn't happy with the first draft of this chapter so had to rewrite. Hopefully it is sufficiently fluffy now (couldn't resist a puffed up Nanao-cat). Reviews make my days happy! Also slight poll if you are so inclined, do you prefer updates as I write (which means another story will go up sooner but it'll take longer between chapters) or for me to get a good chunk of the way through so I have consistent weekly updates but more time between fics? Debating my next story because I think it's going to be a long one and I'm just not quite done with this couple :)**


End file.
